


Ch.06

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [6]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 5





	Ch.06

1

金珉锡背对着他坐在平时大家吃饭的木桌上，衬衫只脱了一半煽情的挂在胳膊上，露出半边精瘦的肩膀，袖子落在桌面正好浸在自己刚刚故意洒出来的牛奶渍上头，向来爱干净的人此刻竟毫不关心，只专注的盯着下方看，腰臀不时前后轻摆

Omega的嗅觉本就灵敏，虽然Alpha刻意释放不少信息素试图掩盖，边伯贤还是察觉到了混在里头十分微弱的拿铁香气

“唔...轻、点...”

金珉锡喘了口气，随即轻笑出声，“像狗一样呢...不对，我们钟大是猫吧？”

不用看也知道蹲在下面的人是谁，那在耳边嚷嚷了好几年的声音此刻却呜呜咽咽的有些黏呼，刺的边伯贤耳朵生疼，双眼却被吸住似的甚至舍不得眨一下。怕站得太近被发现，边伯贤又小心的换了个地方，这个角落离厨房远了点，却能透过金俊勉买回来挂在转角的半身镜很好的看见两人的互动

金钟大打赤膊半跪在地上，膝盖垫着他刚才穿的那件红色卫衣，右手扶着金珉锡的性器动作不小的吞吐着，另一只手同时抚慰自己的下身，非惯用手不太好使，套弄的样子看上去有些笨拙，前端却仍不停滴下透明液体

边伯贤也搞不清楚自己在干嘛，这俩金兄弟正专心着，现在溜出去玄关根本不是问题，自己却两眼发直的站在这里偷窥。果然人的本性就是贱吗？

“唔、唔嗯嗯...”

唾液随着吞吐的动作滑落嘴角，偏薄的嘴唇因为持续摩擦变得红肿，虽然尺寸颇大的性器塞进嘴里并不是件舒服的事，但Omega皱着眉的表情比起抗拒更像是在竞争什么，泛着水雾的双眸不服输地向上瞪，嘴里含着东西、还一面模模糊糊的哼唧着。边伯贤站得远没听清，倒是金珉锡又笑了，弯下腰去摸他的脸，又轻抚那头金色的卷发，好像真的在宠爱一只躺在自己膝上撒娇的小猫

然后，手移到人儿的后脑勺用力一按

“呜——！！”

性器几乎瞬间捅入小嘴里，Omega有些梗住了，哼叫着、眼泪都逼出来了却也没有退缩的意思，硬是撑着给Alpha做深喉。那柱状物好似又涨大了些，边伯贤看着忍不住咽了口唾沫

“倩尼啊，要加点油喔...”

Alpha接下来的声音低得听不见，只见那猫儿似的人继续吞吐了一阵，在空气中的拿铁香气突然暴涨的瞬间反而是没有被比较好抚慰的金钟大先射了出来。边伯贤瞪着那喷出液体的器官只觉得浑身发烫，缩着肩膀控制不住颤抖，这才后知后觉的发现自己也硬了

“哈啊呜...呜啊...”

高潮的余韵让金钟大再也含不住口中的性器，跌坐在地上大口喘气，白浊稀稀落落滴在脚边

“...呵，钟大输了呢...”

“哥、呜...”

金珉锡蹲下身和金钟大接吻，一时两人都消失在边伯贤的视线里。不知过了多久，金钟大抽抽噎噎的声音再次传进耳里，边伯贤还未睁眼看清发生了什么便突然被一股力量按在墙上，同时被掐住脸颊堵上了嘴，那力道大的让他颧骨隐隐作痛

“哥好色喔...竟然偷看珉锡哥跟钟大哥做色色的事～？”

边伯贤的内心简直要崩溃了，为什么永远都是在这种尴尬的状态给吴世勋撞见？虽然也是自己刚才看得太专心，竟完全没发现有人从背后靠近

身体被压制住无法动弹，不过边伯贤也没有试图反抗的意思——毕竟他的挣扎也没有哪次起过作用。他只能放弃的任凭对方顶开自己的双腿用膝盖前后磨蹭，最可恨的是，刚才因此偷看起了反应的身体被根本受不住半点儿刺激，这么一磨让边伯贤直接跌坐在对方结实的大腿上

吴世勋像玩上瘾一般不断顶弄边伯贤的跨间，又低声在他耳边说些荤话，一向承受不住快感的Omega此时被玩得腰都软了，只顾着拼命摇头

“哥想...们...吗？”

“...嗯...？”Omeag的眼神没有聚焦，只因为听见声音而哼了下

吴世勋抬起他的下巴让他转向镜子，耐心的重复一遍，“我说，伯贤哥想...像他们一样吗？”

边伯贤茫然的抬头，正好看见镜子里的金珉锡把金钟大放在流理台上，架开人的双腿毫不犹豫的吞进他的性器，双手游移到胸前去玩弄两颗乳尖，金钟大双眼紧闭不断吐出急促而湿热的喘息，全身泛着漂亮的粉色。眼前的画面太过冲击，让边伯贤瞬间有些失神，恍惚间好像和自己的同岁朋友重叠，在同个空间、只隔个几步的距离一起被男人含住性器舔弄，不断被刺激然后达到高潮——

金钟大仰着脖子发出吟叫的瞬间，边伯贤下身的刺激也乍然终止，原本做好高潮准备的边伯贤绷紧全身死死咬住吴世勋的手指，身体处于兴奋状态，脑袋却一片混乱

小Beta低头看着，满意的笑了，打横抱起有些神智不清的边伯贤往楼上走

“上楼吧哥，我们慢慢玩儿。”

2

感官变得迟钝的边伯贤被放到床上后才后知后觉的发现不对劲，腾地起身环顾四周后整张小脸都白了

“吴世勋你疯了！这里是——”

“珉锡哥跟钟大哥的房间，知道。”捂住边伯贤张大准备骂人的嘴，反观吴世勋那表情语调是冷静的不行，彷佛这里是他昨晚就订好的套房，“反正他们在楼下玩儿不是？借我们用用没事的。”

“你个疯子、唔唔——”

做梦也没想过在别人房间做这种事，边伯贤的脑子都转不动了，但更荒唐的事还在后头

“先别说这个，伯贤哥你瞧瞧我今儿给你准备了什么惊喜。”吴世勋吻着他的鬓角轻声说道

吴世勋的惊喜在边伯贤眼里一向都是惊吓的成分居多。刚才一切发生的太突然没时间看清，现在细一瞧那件在他身上明显比外套还宽松的上衣，边伯贤心里便一颤一颤的，等那人脱下外套，边伯贤简直要崩溃了

吴世勋今晚没有带任何东西，而是直接穿来一件朴灿烈准备换下的睡衣T恤，Omega被贴身衣物散发的强烈信息素逼得头昏脑胀，几乎是一面啜泣一面重新被推倒在床

还记得上一次和朴灿烈金俊勉开直播的时候，自己还对爱丽们炫耀小忙内最近长大了会喷香水、是成熟男人了。但此刻的吴世勋刚洗完澡，边伯贤闻不到香水味，也闻不到他从前最喜欢的奶香，只有大量的柠檬信息素不停窜入鼻腔，霸占他所有的感官，只要一闭上眼，就有种朴灿烈在抚摸自己身体的错觉，一瞬间兴奋、羞耻、迷惘和厌恶涌上心头，让他眩晕的厉害

“哥，放轻松，楼下那哥俩暂时不会上来的。”吴世勋含着右边的乳珠一面说话，边伯贤想叫他闭嘴，又怕自己张口漏出的全是呻吟

“呜、嗯呜...”

已经习惯这双手的抚摸，身体只要尝到一点甜头就擅自兴奋起来。边伯贤现在下身涨得厉害，Omega的本能让他把最敏感的地方顶在散发Alpha味道的人身上磨蹭，带着哭腔的呻吟像在请求对方直接爱抚，理智却又促使他却死死闭着嘴把哀求的话吞回肚子里

大概是满意边伯贤的反应，吴世勋难得爽快的直接拉下棉裤用不小的力道套弄对方不停滴水的性器，下身被伺候得舒服了，边伯贤弹起腰发出细软的呜咽

“啊！那里...呼、很舒...”

“哥在生什么气？”

“嗯...？”

身上的小Beta心情似乎不错，声音都听起来带着笑意，“刚才在车上，我跟Lay哥讲电话的时候、还有跟钟大哥在客厅的时候，哥看上去都不大高兴呢。”

“我、我哪有。”

边伯贤忽然心虚似的别过头，这么说来他刚才的确心情挺差的，至于为什么...边伯贤自己想着都荒谬，更别提和小忙内分享

吴世勋笑笑，表情不置可否，“哥不说就算了，那——我来问问哥下面的嘴愿不愿意开口？”

“你！你你小子是大叔吗...呀啊！等——”

摩擦的手忽然停下，取而代之的是吴世勋漂亮的唇形含住了他。从前从未用嘴做过这种事，边伯贤惊呼了声，低头去扯那人的头发、手却因快感使不上力软软的搭在对方头上，看上去反而像在催促他动作

“啊！啊...不、等等，拜托....”

眼瞧着吞吐自己性器的忙内，刚才金珉锡服侍金钟大的画面在脑中重现，边伯贤双眼迷离的颤抖着承受越来越快速的吞吐，此时舌尖忽然坏心的去钻弄铃口，边伯贤一时没忍住、哭叫着射在小Beta嘴里

“哈啊...哈、哈啊唔...？”

高潮的余韵让他腰肢无力的软在吴世勋手里，吴世勋就着这个姿势把人翻了圈儿，边伯贤一下子跌进枕头里，光裸的臀部正对着背后的人。感觉到手指又徘徊在湿润的穴口按压，Omega不安地晃了下腰

“等等，那里不...”

“伯贤哥，我想进去。”

边伯贤瞪大了眼睛扭头看向他，“你、你说什么？”

“我说、我想进去。”

两句话的功夫，小Beta已经把手指裹满了液体送进边伯贤体内探索着，一面贴在他背上轻咬红透的耳垂。有了上次的经验，边伯贤的身体已经不那么僵硬，再加上浓厚的柠檬香让Omeag本能的开始兴奋，下身又不受控地硬挺着滴水

因为对方整个人压在背后，边伯贤被迫埋在枕头里呼吸，虽然不至于呼吸困难，但深呼吸几次边伯贤就感觉到不对劲，若不是枕头散发着一股甜香，边伯贤几乎要忘记这里是金氏夫妻的房间了

因为金珉锡固定每天打扫还会喷信息素去除剂，房间里其实闻不出什么味道，但枕头毕竟是每天直接接触头发和后颈的东西，染上信息素也不奇怪，但对现在的边伯贤来说，在发情的状态下一次接触两个Alpha的信息素根本是要他的命

就像感冒时药必须适量服用，处于兴奋状态的Omega虽然本能需要Alpha信息素的安抚，但当两种Alpha的信息素一起接触Omega时其实对较为敏感的Omega来说反而是种折磨。就像现在，边伯贤只觉得头晕乎乎、喉咙深处涌上一股噁心感，溺水般强烈不舒服让他难受的哭了起来，抽抽噎噎地喊着弟弟的名字

“...勋、世勋...世勋...”

“嗯？”吴世勋低头吻了下人儿哭得通红的侧脸，“怎么了？”

“让、让我去另一、张床啊呜...这里有、有珉锡哥的味道、好难受...呜...呜呜呜...”

吴世勋听了愣着下，忽然低头笑起来

“珉锡哥的味道不好吗？一次有两个Alpha伺候伯贤哥呢？”

“呜...你、混蛋...”

“嗯，是混蛋啊。”

说着，不顾边伯贤可怜微弱的抗议，吴世勋觉得扩张够了，便就着上回的记忆去摸索Omega体内的敏感点，在两个指节处找到那个凸起后便开始不断的刺激，甚至用指甲去刮搔，强烈的快感逼得边伯贤激烈的上下甩腰，后穴的液体几乎是断断续续的喷洒出来溅湿了床单和吴世勋的手

“啊啊啊、不！不要不要、太舒...服呀啊！我、我又要——”

“...不能射喔”

“呀啊啊！”

像是代替铃口被用力堵住无法射精，边伯贤哭得乱七八糟，用脸胡乱蹭着枕头又被信息素香味逼得浑身颤抖，像个发条坏了的娃娃、倒在床上一抽一抽的

“想高潮吗？”吴世勋靠在他耳边低语

“想...想射....拜托你、世勋呜呜...”

“好乖。那哥先起来，”把人拉起来擦拭那张狼狈不堪的脸蛋，吴世勋把自己脱得剩内裤往后挪了两步，跪坐着、抬头对边伯贤说道，“哥坐上来，就让你射。”

“...啊...？”

边伯贤那表情傻愣的像是没听懂他说的话。前面硬挺着不断滴水却得不到爱抚，快感被暂停的感觉简直要把他逼疯，脑袋乱糟糟的，这太疯狂了

见Omega似乎正在挣扎，吴世勋笑着伸手抓住对方的细腰撞上自己，敏感的那个地方和对方的滚烫撞在一块儿，本来就被挑逗得受不了的边伯贤被这么一下更是浑身发软直接跪坐在对方的跨间

“没事的，我只是想让哥舒服。”

诱惑的低语溜进边伯贤耳里拨弄他已经动摇得不行的理智，吴世勋慢吞吞的一句话更是直接击垮边伯贤最后一道防线

“我是Beta，没有信息素味道，灿烈哥不会知道的。”

在边伯贤终于屈服于欲望、任由对方剥开自己的股瓣按着自己的腰挺进体内时，除去被硬热的东西操弄出咕啾咕啾的声音，边伯贤恍惚间听见小Beta埋在自己颈肩说着什么，但他无心理会，下身几乎窒息的快感已经夺去他所有的理智

“一开始就输了...如果不是Beta...”

“...那就碰不了哥，对吗......”

“我是Beta太好了...”

“....太好了......这不是做爱...什么都...不...”

“啊啊、不！要到、到了——！”

“唔——！”

在两声急促的闷哼之后，漫长的夜 终于结束了

tbc


End file.
